Perfección
by keyami
Summary: Alejandro se casa en Babilonia y Hefestion le quiere dar un regalo de bodas. A pesar del dolor que siente  Spoilers  PG-18


*…Keyami…*

"_Eres al único que amo en este mundo"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Hefestion, aquellas palabras que unos años antes Alejandro le había dicho en aquel balcón, frente al imperio que ahora era suyo. A la Babilonia a la cual nadie había conquistado antes. Nadie había visto todas las riquezas que ahora les pertenecían.

Alejandro ahora se estaba desposando con aquella barbará. Hefestion sabía que era el deseo de su rey para unir a los pueblos de Asia y Macedonia. Pero aun ese sentimiento no cesaba de quemarle en su pecho. Alejandro ahora pertenecía a alguien más, a una completa extraña y ahora el mismo Hades lo tentaba para clavarle la espada en aquel vientre, donde engendraría al hijo que tanto deseaba el rey. Hefestion lloró con amargura en la noche que se entero de la decisión de Alejandro.

Y ahora Apolo ahora estaba eclipsado por esa pasión morena que tenía a su lado. Mientras todos lo miraban con desaprobación, en shock por todas aquellas virtudes que les regalaba a los barbaros, Hefestion no podía hacer más que mirarlo, cuando en el fondo hubiera querido correr hacia él y reclamarlo como suyo.

La fiesta paso entre borracheras y grandes festejos de tal magnitud que hasta el mismo Dionisio elogió. Sin embargo los más allegados a Alejandro estaban molestos por aquella unión que deshonraba a Macedonia. A Hefestion aquello era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza. Alejandro se veía feliz, hipnotizado por aquella mujer. Hipnotizado desde aquel maldito momento en el cual danzo, donde le puso ese hechizo.

Unos momentos pasaron cuando ella se levanto y se fue a sus aposentos, sabia el porqué de esa retirada. A los pocos minutos Alejandro también se largo. Hefestion abandono el sitio, había esperado este momento para darle un regalo a su rey. En algún lado donde no hubiera presentes, Sin que nadie interviniera. Como siempre había sido, hasta ese momento.

La Reyna Olimpia cuando vivían en macedonia y Filipo aun gobernaba, se había dado cuenta que ellos tenían algo especial. Alejandro nunca se intereso por alguna doncella, siempre estaba con Hefestion. Como si no pudieran vivir separados. Caricias, abrazos, besos. Era lo que compartían. Todo el amor que se tenían desbordaba por todos lados. Olimpia estaba preocupada porque no había heredero al trono con el cual Alejandro podría tener seguridad, ahora más que en cualquier momento, cuando el otro heredero estaba por nacer. Sin embargo Alejandro no tenía ojos más que para Hefestion.

Ahora por fin Alejandro había encontrado a aquella mujer que engendraría a su hijo. Y ni siquiera Zeus podía evitar eso.

La puerta de la recamara era alta e imponente, Hefestion la cruzo dudando, pero sabía que otro momento no se iba a presentar. Y entonces lo vio; Alejandro vestía una bata esperando a su esposa para cumplir con el mandamiento de Afrodita y Príapo.

El rey se percato de la presencia del otro, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir su nombre siquiera lo silencio, volteando cauteloso a ver donde seguramente estaba su esposa esperando. De sus ropas saco un anillo y se lo mostro. Alejandro hizo una mueca de desconcierto, cosa que pocas veces se veía en la cara del rey.

-Lo encontré en Egipto. El que me lo vendió me dijo que provenía de la época en que se veneraban al sol y a las estrellas—dijo mientras le ponía el anillo en la mano áspera de Alejandro, quien miraba atentamente al anillo, esperando las palabras de su amigo. —y siempre he pensado en ti como el sol.

-Hefestion—dijo mirándolo fijamente. Pudo ver el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes, el dolor que sentía el también. Pero era necesario. Y aunque a quien verdaderamente amaba se encontraba justo enfrente de él y no en la otra habitación no podía hacer nada. Después de todo como dijo su padre; El destino es doloroso, y se necesitan hacer sacrificios.

El moreno sin previo aviso abrazo a Alejandro fuertemente.

-Te deseo un hijo—fueron sus palabras, cargadas de dolor.

Sabía que por más que quisiera él nunca podría darle el hijo que tanto deseaba Alejandro. Todas aquellas palabras que Aristóteles había dicho cruzaron ferozmente por su mente. El amor entre Aquiles y Patroclo tuvo un final triste. Cuando el amor entre dos hombres solo se basa en la pasión, los celos, ellos dominan y hacen que los intereses sean egoístas. Pero cuando dos hombres yacen en concorde con la sabiduría y la complementación es cuando eso se vuelve perfecto.

Pero el sabia que lo que sentía por Alejandro no era simple concordancia o solo por la sabiduría. Él lo amaba de verdad. Tan desesperadamente. Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora que lo sentía resbalarse de sus manos, hacia lo que el pobre de Aquiles hizo, intentaba aferrarse a él. Aquiles fue en la venganza contra Héctor, y él lo haría contra la barbará. Sin embargo solo eran pensamientos, que sabía dominaría, pero ahora era muy temprano para eso.

Alejandro seguía abrazándolo fuertemente. El rey macedonio se aparto un poco para ver la cara que ahora estaba marcada por las lágrimas que corrían por ella. Con su mano las limpio suavemente. Tomo la cara por el mentón y beso a Hefestion. Beso aquellos labios que lo volvían loco cada vez que los tomaba. Hefestion suspiro en el beso, y como si fuera automática la respuesta, las manos del moreno se adueñaron del cuello del monarca. Alejandro profundo el beso, cuando empezó a acariciarlo suavemente con la lengua entre los labios.

Hefestion gimió, mientras se hacía agua en los brazos de Alejandro. El rey macedonio profundizo mas el beso, sabía exactamente a qué punto su amigo enloquecía, y sabia también que eso lo mataba. Amaba a Hefestion desesperadamente. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como si hubiera sido el primer día. Sus manos se perdían entre las ropas del otro, entre el cuerpo que temblaba entre sus manos.

Se separo un poco de él para mirar su rostro que ahora estaba nublado por el deseo. Hefestion era tan hermoso, su boca entreabierta dejaba salir su respiración pesada, los ojos verdes estaban perdidos, su cuerpo estaba anhelante. Anhelante de él.

Camino un poco empujando a Hefestion en la pared. Entonces empezó a atacar el cuello de este, quien empezó a gemir a cada beso que le daba. El rey aspiro el aroma de su súbdito, era embriagante, su cabello, su piel. Todo en el hacía que se mareara. Nunca, ni siquiera la misma Afrodita había sentido el amor que le profesaba Hefestion.

Hefestion de repente alzo su pierna para enrollarla en el cuerpo de Alejandro. El rey tomo la extremidad con la mano y la acomodo haciendo el contacto más profundo. Solo las ropas eran lo único que los separaba. Hefestion acariciaba a su rey con devoción, su espalda, su cabello. Se aferraba fuertemente. Alejandro lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran, la pierna que Hefestion que tenía enrollada en su cuerpo hacia posible el contacto más directo.

Rey y súbdito gimiendo en cada estocada que marcaban. Las caderas de Alejandro iban y venían en un ritmo sensual, rozando apenas en momentos la necesitada erección del otro, quien gemía con más lujuria.

Al rey le gustaba jugar con su amante. Le gustaba que enloqueciera por él. Que supiera que él era el único que podría llegar a tocarlo de esa manera. La mano del rey se coló por la pierna de Hefestion acariciándola, metiendo la mano bajo la ropa, acariciando los muslos, las nalgas.

Alejandro no se cansaba de besarlo, de marcarlo como suyo. Con desesperación empezó a despojar las ropas de su súbdito. Dejo de cargar el peso de la pierna para poder hacerlo con más agilidad. Nueva piel se ofrecía al rey, como una ofrenda exquisita hacia sus sentidos. Empezó a besarlo desde el cuello, pasando por su clavícula. Hefestion se retorcía de placer, las manos de Alejandro siempre se habían acoplado a su cuerpo, su piel solo respondía a las caricias de su rey. Los labios de Alejandro estaban rojos de tantos besos, igual que los de Hefestion. El monarca macedonio empezó a lamer el cuello de Hefestion, para ese entonces lo había despojado completamente de sus ropas y él había quitado de en medio la bata y ahora el fuerte torso de Alejandro era acariciado por sus manos.

Fuertes gemidos salieron de su boca, al llegar justo a la barbilla, Alejandro la mordió lo suficientemente fuerte para que de su boca un sensual siseo saliera, pero lo suficientemente suave para no dejar una herida.

Alejandro dejaba caer su respiración agitada sobre la piel de Hefestion, causándole cosquillas y haciendo que deseara aun más. Siguió con el camino de sus besos, por su pecho. Beso con devoción aquellos pezones, haciendo que Hefestion no aguantara y sus piernas se doblaran cayendo al suelo, junto con él.

Era mejor tomarlo en aquel suelo, que hacerlo en esa impura cama que en unos momentos iba a tomar aquella mujer. Alejandro era muy celoso con él. Nunca dejaba que alguien se acercara a su amado amante, tampoco que nada lo manchara. El rubio se acomodo entre las piernas de su súbdito. Como si le quemara se quito la prenda que le sobraba y así, pudieron sentirse plenamente. Sus pieles se erizaron tan solo con el contacto entre ellas. Siguieron besándose salvajemente. No retardando más aquello que les quemaba, Alejandro dirigió su pene a la entrada de Hefestion, unas gotas de líquido pre seminal hicieron el papel del lubricante. No lo suficiente para que no doliera del todo, pero para el súbdito aquello no era problema, porque sabía que con ese dolor era completamente de Alejandro. Sentirlo profundamente.

Introdujo su erección en la entrada lo más lento posible, Hefestion gimió de dolor, pero Alejandro lo calmo besándolo en los ojos, dándole un recorrido de tiernos besos por todo su rostro. Empezó a moverse adentro de él. Suavemente pero haciendo que rápidamente el cuerpo de su súbdito se encendiera en los fuegos de la pasión. No había Afroditas, solo Príapo contra Príapo. Eros en su máximo explendor.

Hefestion elevo sus piernas a las caderas de Alejandro, haciendo que el contacto fuera más directo. Las estocadas fueron más rápidas, los gemidos se hacían más sonoros. Nunca en toda su vida alguien le había causado las emociones que aquel hombre que tenía bajo suyo le causaba. Su piel era embriagante, sus ojos unos pozos sin fin, todo en el era perfecto. En esos momentos era cuando dudaba si en verdad él era el verdadero hijo de Zeus. Tanta perfección en un solo hombre, un hombre que gemía bajo de él, su cuerpo temblaba de puro deseo, exquisitos escalofríos lo recorrían. No iba a aguantar mucho, con sus manos tomo el miembro de su súbdito masturbándolo. Hefestion apretó los ojos cuando empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, tanto que el solo contacto le quemaba.

Ondas inmensas de placer llegaron a Alejandro, quien gimió fuertemente. Se olvido de todo, la mente en blanco. Solo existían los dos. Las contracciones de los músculos internos de Hefestion le indicaron que también había culminado. Abrió los ojos y vio a su súbdito intentando recuperar la respiración, su boca entreabierta dejaba salir su aliento pesado y rápido, la cara sonrojada por el placer y el calor.

Bajó sus ojos hacia el cuerpo bien formado por las batallas solo un momento y regreso la mirada hacia aquellos ojos que lo veían fijo. Y sintió amor, un amor desesperante. Se acerco a besarlo, pero ahora suavemente, disfrutando de la caricia, de aquellos labios, de el aroma embriagante del amor.

Despacio salió del macedonio y con su capa limpió a Hefestion que aun se encontraba desnudo acostado en el piso. Lo levanto suavemente, sabía que aunque no lo admitiera le dolía y tomando sus ropas empezó a vestirlo, a robarle besos entre tanto. Besos lentos e inocentes pero que aun así, lograban arrancarle gemidos a Hefestion. Alejandro se puso su pantalón quedando solo con eso. Lo miro fijamente por un rato para después atraerlo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Un largo y reconfortante abrazo. Se aparto un poco para besar su frente y murmurar.

-Te amo Hefestion, Te amo como no te imaginas…- Decía el rey macedonio acomodando el cabello revuelto de su súbdito. – Nos amamos y por eso somos perfectos.

Hefestion lo miro preocupado.

-¿Perfectos, Alejandro? ¿No recuerdas lo que Aristóteles dijo? Aquiles y Patroclo tuvieron un final triste, mi rey. Y yo no quiero eso. —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Aristóteles se equivocó en algo, si hubiera sido lo contrario ¿Cómo te explicas que estemos aquí en este reino?—dijo suavemente dándole un beso en la frente. —Aquiles mato a Héctor para vengarse de la muerte de Patroclo. Eso no es ser egoísta porque lo hizo pensando en su amado. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Ellos solo se amaban y eso solo era asunto de dos. De nadie más.

Hefestion lo miro aun preocupado y Alejandro volvió a hablar.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, los mitos solo nos encadenan. Nuestro destino es estar juntos, no importa qué. Eres al único que amo en este mundo. Nunca lo olvides.

Hefestion volvió a vivir en ese momento, esas palabras volvían a salir de aquellos hermosos labios. La felicidad volvió a él, un júbilo se apodero de sus ojos. Alejandro lo acaricio en la cara. Y se acerco para volver a besarlo.

Un ruido se escucho en la habitación, los dos voltearon y vieron la cara de desconcierto de la mujer que ahora estaba ahí. Hefestion la observo cuando ordeno que las doncellas se retiraran. Venia vestida con una bata similar a la que tenía Alejandro y que había usado para limpiarlo. Supo ahora que ante todos ella era la reina. Y también sabía que sería la próxima madre del hijo de Alejandro. Con todo el dolor en el pecho decidió salir de ahí.

Alejandro no pudo evitar que se fuera, se resbalo de sus dedos. Volteo a ver a la mujer, que ahora lo veía con furia. Le recordaba tanto a su madre.

-El es Hefestion…-dijo pero antes de que pudiera acabar su reina lo interrumpió.

-¿Tu lo amas?—pregunto altiva.

-Hay muchas maneras de amar. —se acerco a ella, pero arisca lo rechazo.

Alejandro forcejeó con ella, sabía que era inevitable. Aunque no quisiera, aunque no sintiera nada, tuvo que hacerlo, por el bien de su imperio. Aun tenía el aroma de Hefestion en sus dedos y eso lo hacía atormentarse más.

Sin embargo para el triunfo se necesitaban sacrificios. Y sabía que Hefestion siempre estaría a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, mirando a la mujer que yacía en su cama y no Hefestion. Suspiro y se fue a lavar. Necesitaba lavar su cuerpo.

Más tarde se dirigió a las alcobas de su súbdito. El ya estaba en su balcón viendo la mañana, la agitación de aquel pueblo.

Alejandro se acerco y lo tomo en un abrazo. Hefestion se dejo hacer. El macedonio empezó a besar su nuca, apartando el cabello de su cuello, aspirando su aroma. El súbdito se volteo besando a su rey en los labios. Un beso lento y húmedo.

-¿Cómo te la has pasado con tu reina? He escuchado que a los demás no les hizo mucha gracia. Tal vez te has ganado algunos enemigos—dijo apartándose del rey, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde había una mesa. En la mesa había un frutero y tomo una fruta para después llevársela a la boca.

-Soy su rey y me tienen que obedecer. Eso es lo que aun no han entendido. Piensan que yo soy Filipo y no es así. Yo soy Alejandro Magno. —dijo con un tono de enojo.

-No es prudente que tengas roces con ellos. Tal vez tu madre tenga un poco de razón en las cosas que te advierte.

-Mi madre solo se guía por el rencor.

Hefestion se quedo en silencio, acabo su fruta mientras veía como Alejandro se sumía en pensamientos. Al terminar el último bocado se acerco al rey macedonio que ahora estaba sentado en el balcón.

-No importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi rey. Y yo nunca te abandonare. —dijo tomando su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

Alejandro le sonrió. Y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Babilonia siempre había sido una ciudad muy pintoresca, afuera se oía la música resonar en el reino, todavía los rezagos de la boda del rey, pero en aquella habitación un mundo diferente existía.

Porque el destino había estado marcado desde el momento en que ellos nacieron, sus vidas habían estado escritas en las estrellas. Alejandro Magno y Hefestion Amintoros habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Troya había sido testigo de su amor, el mismo lugar en el cual Aquiles y Patroclo terminaron el suyo. Y ante las tumbas de aquellos amantes ellos juraron pertenecerse y nunca dejarse. Y así seria. Ellos perdurarían en la historia. Muchos contarían su amor durante siglos y siglos. Y eso, eso era la perfección.


End file.
